logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Finn
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Wikia! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 22:17, August 5, 2011 Sony Wonder pre-1999 VHS openings for Sesame Street releases prior to 2006. I'm on the hunt for the classic openings and closings for this era Sony Wonder VHS tapes. These videos can't be shown by pointing a camera at a TV screen, but instead, be shown via a capture device. This should include the Sesame Street VHS and Book-and-tabe and CD promo, the Sesame Street CD and Cassette promo, and both the fading colors message with music & the sky blue silent message for the openings. The closings should feature the "Visit SesameStreet.com" promo, and I don't care what the copyright is. It can be anything, and then, a Sesame Street Magazine ad, "Look for these great products from SESAME STREET", and I don't care aqain, any promo can go, then the "Only from Sony Wonder" conclusion that says: "Only from Sony Wonder, Wherever childern's videos, CDs, cassettes, and book-and-tape sets are sold." The VHS for Cinderelmo may contain the conclusion, and see if the Only from Sony Wonder has a digital version in the Cinderelmo DVD release. It may be at the end of the disc. These are my guidelines to catching the things. Good luck! P.S., the colorful Sesame Street message with music in it has a similar hue cycle to the mid-80's Paramount Home Video warning screen as seen in Ferris Bueler's Day Off. [http://adventuretimewithfinnandjake.wikia.com/wiki/User:Finn_&_Jake Finn and Jake style!] (talk) 09:03, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Adventure Time fan I see, Its a funny show :p~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 01:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Questionable Screencap Submission This message is to inform you that your upload of the 1970s 20th Century Fox Television logo in widescreen form was taken down from that page. There were some objections as to the source of this screencap, which looks somewhat doctored. We appreciate your response to this issue. Thank you very much. Snelfu (talk) 23:05, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Another Questionable Screencap Submission I noticed you posted a screen grab of an opening logo variant of the current Warner Bros. Television logo. What I'd like to know is... where did you get it? If you can reply here with the movie or series you pulled this from. that would be helpful. Thank you. Snelfu (talk) 01:33, July 5, 2013 (UTC) This was used as a banner template for Warner Bros. to "photoshop" onto the Warner Bros. Pictures Non-CG shield. This process was also done for the banners that say "Warner Bros. Pictures", "Television Animation" and "Warner Bros. Animation". This original template was obtained directly from the studio. This was a newer print with the Time Warner byline. It was a template for the studio, and was never used as a opening variant unless it plasters the 1972 TV opening variant that's also rare. [http://adventuretimewithfinnandjake.wikia.com/wiki/User:Finn_&_Jake Finn and Jake style!] (talk) 14:49, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Section open for response of the recent spammer This is for admins who had been sent the recent report about the time I caught the spammer, Arikhartnett. Finn and Jake style! (talk) 19:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Funny, I see no report on Logopedia:User Reports. If you've caught a spammer, that's where you tell us. By the way, I've fixed your signature here, I suggest you make the same alterations in . :I've reported for the spamming, inserting false infos, and adding defunct company status to Nickelodeon Productions, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, Sony Pictures Classics, etc. Welove 21:47, 9/8/2013 I have to ask you something, where did you get this variant of the 2009 Fox logo i would like to know where you got this, thank you. message from: Pacmanfan98 Well, Pac-Man, I convinced Fox to convince Blue Sky (They animated it) to send some open matte videos of the prototype, regular and 75th Anniversary Fox logos and the open matte Fox Searchlight logo in 1080p and 4K resolutions, but I used a lower resolution instead for this screencap. It is a template for cropping. Movies have yet to use this one in 16:9 films that do not count the trailers or TV ads. In the 4:3 cropping, Runner, Runner and The Counselor uses this on their respective TV ads for their theatrical release. As a prototype, Aliens: Colonial Marines uses this as well. Indie of the // CENTURY \\ 02:48, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Do you think you can upload the videos of the open mate logos that they animate somewhere? Rodney16 (talk) 10:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't need to upload any. They are on some US TV ads of Runner, Runner and The Counselor. ''Look them up.' They are cropped to 4:3 on those. A full open matte video for all of you is impossible to find. But try looking. Indie of the // CENTURY \\ 19:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) But can you try giving me a video of the open matte version of the image here, i cant find it on youtube, please. message from: pacmanfan98 Listen, I cannot do that. I told you that the movies listed above whose TV ads had the logo are the only ones that animate. End of discussion. Indie of the // CENTURY \\ 10:43, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I do have one thing to ask... Where did you convinced FOX to convince Blue Sky to send some open matte videos of the prototype, regular and the 75th Anniversary FOX logos and the open matte FOX Searchlight logo? Rodney16 (talk) 22:08, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Rodney, I convinced via e-mail to 21st Century Fox, the corporate company that owns Blue Sky, TCF and FSL. They have yet to send the variants to me (I think they are busy with their films using the variants as non-open matte versions) but they will arrive soon. Indie of the // CENTURY \\ 04:50, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Wow. Well, you see I'm having a little trouble myself. I've been trying to convince FOX for the open matte logos, and they haven't gotten back to me yet. Is it the video files that they're actullay giving to you or what? 21:08, March 12, 2014 (UTC)Rodney16 (talk) Rodney, they have put some effort into "leaking" open matte variants of the FOX logos. One featurette and the red band trailer for The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014) has a full open matte of the 2013 FSL logo. And post-2013 Fullscreen DVDs of TCFHE stuff have a open matte (but not yet full) variant of the logo, which is also cropped to 16:9 on DWA movies. They have some effort put into this "leaks", Rodney. Don't worry too much. It's now everywhere. Likely. WE ARE THE EAST 01:18, March 13, 2014 (UTC) However I'' DID'' find this. All you have to do is copy and paste the link: watch?v=Pc2DVc5dnd8 Rodney16 (talk) 00:15, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh, one more thing? Where did the get the 1994 Columbia TriStar Television logo in widescreen?? Sorry for asking so many questions. Rodney16 (talk) 17:50, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I would like to say.... Well..., CTT wide; Dunno, very rare. TCF, Enviromental reel is an alternate prototype. The one in Avatar and some video games is the 2nd revision, current one is third. Peanuts may have an open matte variant, but let's wait for the Blu-ray. FSL of the same era, it took until Grand Budapest Hotel in 2014 to get a still one customed like Darjeeling Limited back in 2007, both by Wes Anderson. That's the basic rundown. WE ARE THE EAST - Fox Searchlight Pictures 19:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Plans are being made to update the sig for current times. ;) Wow. You are so lucky to find rare stuff. Hope you'll get the open matte version of the 75th Anniversary version of the 20th Century Fox logo on the 20th Century Fox/Others soon. Rodney16 (talk) 20:37, December 15, 2015 (UTC) About Your Recent Actions I hate to be a whistle blower on this, but the way you handled that edit comment on Nickelodeon Productions was highly uncalled for. The user who wrote the caption in one of its recent uploads was clearly stating that the image was captured from that particular show. That's the standard when sourcing their material on CLG Wiki. Therefore, he made no intentional mention of any movie crossovers. I can understand how his wording the caption confused you into thinking it was false information. We appreciate your contributions a whole lot, but you should learn not to jump to conclusions so easily. Keep that in mind for next time you edit. Thank you. Snelfu (talk) 09:22, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Signatures Next time you want to complain about someone's signature, talk to them personally on their talk page, don't just post on Logopedia:User Reports. I'm sorry Finn & Jake. If you haven't harass VHSGuy2011, you wouldn't be banned for a month. Oh well, c-ya in a month then. Creeperfan (talk • ) 11:09, April 5, 2014 (UTC) And you're lucky I didn't decide to make your block longer. GIFs what I have to say. When you click on gallery, add a gif image anywhere. Let's just say don't replace PNGs with GIFs. In a gallery is better. Got it? And stop reverting admin edits. You should also get that. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 10:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Dolby Digital Yes, those images are clutter, most of them look the same, the only variation being the colours. We don't need that gallery. AxG did the right thing, and I reverted your revert. This is your final warning. I told you at the time of your last block that you was lucky the block was only a month. Finn & Jake, why did you have Despicable Me 2? Well, you should first sign your talk page message before putting it on my page, but on Logopedia, I have the Blu-ray of the film for the logos. Duh. But thanks for asking, whoever you are. WE ARE THE EAST - Fox Searchlight Pictures 15:26, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey That Fox 2000 Pictures logo you deleted was real, I got it off the 21st Century Fox website. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 19:19, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Jim Henson Home Entertainment red text font logo At some point, the later Bear in the Big Blue House videos released on DVD and VHS have the red text font coloring instead of the green one as used for Kermit's Swamp Years and Bear in the Big Blue House Live. Also, there are later Henson home entertainment media has that coloring as well including Bedtime for Frances that came out in 2009. Do you know which other Henson videos that use the red "Jim Henson" text?--Muzzarino 19:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Finn. . . You can find more rarities on these pages: https://www.youtube.com/user/CNArchive/videos https://www.youtube.com/user/CabooseJr/videos CabooseJr's videos are Toonami related. Emiozuna (talk) 01:45, June 29, 2015 (UTC)